Nada se comparaba con ser madre
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Solo siendo madre podía entender y comprender lo que significaba ser madre. Solo siendo madre podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que nada, absolutamente nada era más maravilloso que ser madre. Nada se podía comprar con ser madre.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Bien! Por fin lo terminé, aunque planeaba subirlo hasta el 10 de Mayo (Cuando es día de las madres en Mexico y en otras partes de America), pero bueno, me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, seguramente ese día la mayoría andará celebrando o andarán ocupados, así que aprovecha que es domingo y subelo de una vez.**

**¡Así que aquí está!**

**Este One-Shot es por el día de las Madres y pertenece al '**_Reto: Día de las Madres**' del foro **The Ruins** :3**_

******Espero que les guste, a mí me gustó escribirlo, aunque jamás he sido mamá, creo que pude expresar al menos una quinta parte de lo que se siente de verdad.**

******¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

**Nada se compara con ser madre**

En una habitación blanca e iluminada por brillantes luces flotantes se encontraban Draco y Astoria Malfoy, en compañía de varios sanadores de San Mungo. Ella se encontraba acostada en una camilla acolchonada, para su mayor comodidad y cubierta por una fina sabana blanca que solo cubría lo necesario. El rubio se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa boba e incontenible, mientras sus grises ojos como la plata derretida recorrían con ternura la escena que le brindaba su esposa.

Astoria no sonreía, al contrario, estaba muy tensa y respiraba con cierta dificultad.

—Intente relajarse —le dijo una de las sanadoras que llevaba varias toallas blancas en las manos.

A la joven castaña le hubiera gustado contestar que no era tan fácil, de hecho le hubiera gustado decir lo que fuera, porque de su garganta lo único que brotó fue un quejido de dolor. Las contracciones había comenzando y su cuerpo entero parecía estarla traicionando.

¿Para que demonios le habían dado tantas pociones de relajación? ¿Para que demonios tanta cosa si al final de cuentas le estaba doliendo y ni siquiera había comenzando la parte difícil? ¡Que un rayo partiera al medigamago que le había dicho que con tomarse esa porquería que sabía a orina de duende no le dolería!

Volvióa a gritar y el dolor se enfatizó más. Respiraba como le habían ensañado, inhalando por la nariz, exhalando por la boca. Se repetía mentalmente que aquello era lo más hermoso que jamás le volvería a pasar y que aún con dolor, debía de seguir.

—Tranquila, mi vida —dijo Draco, pasando su mano por sobre el cabello de la mujer, intentando tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo Astoria no estaba muy pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era lo que sucedía en su cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado como nunca antes y podía sentir como su pecho palpitaba, como sus piernas se tensaban por el esfuerzo que hacía y sobre todo podía llegar a sentir como ángel buscaba la forma de salir de su cuerpo. Dolía horrores, pero jamás llegó a pensar que tanto dolor la haría sentir tan feliz.

—Puje más señora Malfoy —le pidió la sanadora que estaba entre sus piernas, esperando para recibir al futuro heredero Malfoy.— Ya se puede ver la cabezita —anunció, para animarla y funcionó, pues Astoria se esforzó aún más.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron ante aquella noticia y alejándose un poco de su esposa, se coló hacía la parte donde el proceso del nacimiento de su primogénito. Sonrió con picadía y notable de asombro ante lo que sus ojos veían. Si se podía ver una pequeña cabezita rubia empapada de sangre, que en esos momentos comenzaba a salir del frágil cuerpo de Astoria.

La castaña gritaba con fuerza, casi desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus lagrimas se confundían con el sudor que en esos momentos comenzaba resbalaba lentamente por su fino rostro. Sus lindas facciones se encontraban tensas, como nunca antes, mostrando el gran esfuerzo que hacía. Le dolía y le dolía mucho, pero sabía que valía la pena. Que cada grito, cada lagrima, cada gota de sudor y todo el dolor valía la pena en esos momentos.

—Un poco más —le susurró su esposo con emoción, volviéndose a acercar a ella, dejando que tomara su mano y la apretara con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que conocía. Los dedos e Draco tronaron, pero al rubio no le importó, se daba una idea del dolor que ella debería de estar sintiendo, con solo mirar su carita roja y bañada en sudor. Pero valía la pena, valía la pena el dolor de ella y él facilmente podía soportar ese apretón.

Varias punzadas agudas recorrieron en cuerpo de Astoria en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo parecía estar por partirse en dos y volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo un débil llanto opacó su grito de dolor. Ese suave llanto de un pequeño angelito fue lo único que inundó la habitación, mientras ella se relajaba finalmente. Sentía un ardor insoportable entre sus piernas, pero aún así sabía que eso ya pasaría y que nada se podía comprar con la emoción y euforia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Es un niño —anunció la sanadora que había estado pendiente del parto.

Draco no pudo contenerse y soltó a su esposa para correr de forma torpe hacia donde se encontraba su hijo. El pequeño rubio lloraba, pero ya se encontraba limpio y envuelto en las toallas que la sanadora había llevado.

—Mi niño —murmuró el hombre, tomando al bebito en sus brazos, con mucha delicadeza y miedo de lastimarlo.

Astoria intentaba recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose extraña. No podía evitar sentir cierto vacío, el vacío que había dejado su niño que ahora estaba fuera de su cuerpo, después de haberlo tenido nueve meses en su vientre.

—¿Mi amor? —llamó Astoria en un hilo de voz, la garganta le ardía después de haber estado gritando tanto.

—Mira, princesa —le indicó Draco, acercándole con cuidado el pequeño bulto que era su bebé envuelto en las toallas blancas.

—Mi vida —susurró la castaña, sin poder evitar que sus ojos verdes se volvieran a llenar de lagrimas, aunque ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad. La mayor felicidad que había llegado a sentir en toda su vida. Porque nada se podía comprar con ese momento. Nada la había hecho más feliz en el mundo que ese momento en el que veía por primera vez a su hijo, al pequeño y hermoso fruto de su amor con Draco.

Nada podía ser más maravilloso que aquello, nada podía verse más bello que su bebé, ningún llanto le podía sonar divino y celestial que el de su pequeño.

—Señor —dijo una de las sanadoras, llamando la atención de los recientes padres.— Necesitamos revisar al bebé, para saber que todo esté bien y cambiarlo —informó la mujer, sonriendo con amabilidad y algo conmovida ante la escena que estaba presenciado.

En esa habitación estaban dos de las personas más ricas e influyentes del mundo mágico. Él, Draco Malfoy, el hombre respetado, frío y calculador, poseedor de una de las más grandes fortunas de toda Gran Bretaña, y aún así en esos momentos parecía un niño, sonriente, con los ojos húmedos, evitando llorar y cargando con cuidado a su bebé. Mientras ella, la elegante y distinguida Astoria Malfoy, una de las mujeres más bellas de Londres, la chica delgada y algo altanera que bailaba Ballet y hacia pasarelas, la que aparecía en un sin fin de anuncios y fotos a lo largo del Callejón Diagon y en otras partes del mundo mágico. Esa mujer bella que promovía las túnicas de gala, el maquillaje, las joyas y otras cosas más, pero que en esos momentos se encontraba ahí despeinada, sin maquillaje, bañada en sudor y sin una gota de Glamour, aunque aún así lucia linda y desbordaba amor por el pequeño que acaba de nacer. Ambos personajes, siempre perfectos, que proyectaban una perfección inalcanzable, en esos momentos se mostraban tan humanos que era difícil de creer.

—Tenga mucho cuidado —advirtió el rubio, sin estar muy convencido de entregar a su bebé. No quería separarse de él, mucho menos Astoria quien todavía no lo había podido cargar. Sin embargo, la castaña sonrió afligida y terminó por aceptar que se llevaran a su hijo, pues finalmente ella también tenía que limpiarse, cambiarse y descansar un poco antes de amamantarlo por primera vez.

—Ahora nos vemos, mi amor —le dijo Astoria al bebito, mientras Draco le entregaba al pequeño a la sanadora.

La mujer salió con el nuevo heredero Malfoy, mientras la pareja se quedaba un poco más ahí en lo que otras sanadoras entraban para ayudar a Astoria a cambiarse y ponerse más cómoda en otra habitación.

La joven castaña se seguía sintiendo cansada, a pesar de que su madre y su suegra le habían dado muchos consejos y le habían dicho muchas cosas, nada se podía comprar con estar viviendo aquello de verdad. Nada podía ser igual o siquiera parecido a haber dado a luz a su primer hijo.

—¿Como te sientes? —le preguntó su esposo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, en la nueva habitación.

—Exhausta —murmuró ella.— Pero muy feliz —añadió, sonriendo de manera amplía con todo su amor, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes y es que sentía todas sus emociones a flor de piel y no podía ocultar sus sensaciones.

—Estuviste maravillosa —comentó el rubio, dándole un suave beso en la punta de su pequeña nariz y acariciando el vientre aún abultado pero ya vació de la recién mamá.

—Se están tardando —masculló la joven, golpeteando la camilla con su mano, en un gesto de desesperación. Ya quería ver a su bebé, ya quería estar con él.

—No seas impaciente, mi amor —dijo suavemente Draco, tomando la mano de su mujer.

—Ya esperé nueve meses, lo quiero conmigo —se quejó, volteando a ver a la puerta con cierta desesperación. Y tal cual, como si la hubiera invocado, la sanadora apareció con el pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

—Aquí está, fuerte y saludable, un hermoso bebé de dos kilos y docientos gramos —declaró la mujer, entregándole al pequeño a la señora Malfoy.

—Mi vida —susurró Astoria, recibiendo en sus brazos al pequeño. Acunándolo con amor, con un amor que solo ella le podía dar, con amor de madre.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos, apenas y estuvo pegado al pecho de su mamá y con algo de dificultad logró sacar sus manitas fuera de la frazada verde en la que lo había envuelto. Estirando sus brazitos mientras movía sus deditos de forma graciosa, intentando alcanzar algo. Astoria sonrió y delicadamente se inclinó sobre él, dejando que las manitas de su hijo alcanzaran a tocar su rostro, sobre todo su nariz de botón, la misma que a Draco le encantaba.

—Reconoce a su mamá — murmuró Draco, sonriendo y mirando conmovido la escena de su esposa y su hijo. No pudo contenerse y se aventuró a acariciar con su dedo indice una de las manitas de su bebé, rozando de forma fugaz la nariz de su esposa.

—En unas horas más le dará hambre —informó la sanadora.— Y si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarnos —finalizó, a forma de despedida para salir del lugar y darle privacidad a la nueva familia de los Malfoy.

Sin embargo, antes de que Astoria o Draco dijeran algo, incluso antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta para salir, ésta se abrió, dándole paso a una manada de hipogrifos, o bien, dicho en otras palabras, los Malfoy, los Greengrass y los colados, amigos de los felices padres. Les llevaban flores, globos, dulces y demás cosas, mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo, dando felicitaciones a la joven pareja con su bebé.

—¿Como se llama? —fue lo primero que Astoria pudo distinguir entre todo lo que decían, aunque no estaba segura si la pregunta la había hecho Narcissa o su madre, pero aún así sonrió y miró a su bebé, que ahora tenía cara de espantado, posiblemente por todo el revuelo que se había causado.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —declaró Astoria con orgullo, llenándose de más euforia y unas ganas inmensas de gritar. Ese era su pequeño, su niño, su bebito, su pedacito de cielo, ese era su hijo. Y solamente en esos momentos podía decir con seguridad que no había nada como ser madre, que nada se podía comprar con aquello. Solo en esos momentos podía decirle a Narcissa, mirándola a los ojos, que entendía todo lo que ella había hecho para salvar a Draco y también podía decirle a su madre que entendía porque las había mandado a Beuxbaton durante la guerra.

Solo siendo madre podía entender y comprender lo que significaba ser madre. Solo siendo madre podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que no había nada que se comparara con aquello, ni el primer beso, ni su primera vez, ni el día que se comprometió con Draco, ni el día de su boda, nada, absolutamente nada era más maravilloso que ser madre.

* * *

**¿Y que tal les pareció?**

**Sé que describe más bien el hecho de convertirse en padres, pero creo que pude enfocar las cosas un poco más a lo que sentía Astoria al ser mamá. Quizás en un futuro (después de que termine el reto o por si hay un reto de ser papá) podría escribir la misma situación desde el punto de sentir de Draco.**

**Siéntanse libres de comentar y decirme como les pareció ^^ Acepto galletitas, chocolates, grajedas, cruciatos, incluso Avadas xDU**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

******Pd. Aquí les dejo una imagen que hice para el fic: **(Quiten los espacios)

_orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Astoria-and-Baby-Scorpius-300276186_


End file.
